Wires
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: A simple and easy one-shot about Lilly and Oliver at the beach party before 'What I Don't Like About You.' Oliver's first kiss.


She heard a "Hey, Lilly!" followed by a wheezing noise and she inwardly gagged. She knew something would go wrong. The night had been too perfect, surfing before the tide went down, the moon full, the music danceable, the temperature just right, Miley wasn't even there with some random act of trouble. It was just Lilly and Oliver, just like how it used to be. _Simple, easy._

"Look who's here." Her friend laughed his gaze locked on the boy running towards them.

With her eyes snapped shut, Lilly did something she swore she'd never do: she begged for Oliver Oken. "No. Please Oliver. Don't make me do this. He's been trying to ask me out all week I ca-" The brunette covered his laughter with a cough. "I CAN'T look at him, let alone date him. You know I can't say it to his face though, My heart is to big." She ignored the snort he gave him in reply and stuck out her lip. "Please save me, Ollie? I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you all these years. Can you take me home or-"

"Lilly!" She slowly turned to face the red-head.

"Hi Wally." She managed to speak through her closed teeth. The forever-congested teen inhaled deeply. Lilly whimpered at the sound.

"You smell like apples." He breathes out panting. The horrified expression on her face must of not been enough for him to notice her obviously disgusted by his presence. "I was just wondering if you, well me, I am-" He quickly pulled out an inhaler from his overalls, after a few slow breaths he started speaking again. "I um.. Hi Oliver!"

"Hey Wally, what's up?" Oliver's amused look was enough to push her over board.

"I just wanted to know if Lilly wanted-" He started again, only this time the blond cut him off.

"Lilly doesn't want anything." She grabbed Oliver's hand. _Soft, warm. _"Ol..Ollie-pop and I were just about to dance, isn't that right Ollie-pop?"

The nick-name ran through his mind and it stuck, he smiled. "Sure, sure.. _Lilly_-pop." The grin on his face grew as she leaned back onto his chest, looked up at him. "But maybe next time.."

Lilly yanked his arm, leading them into the crowd of people settling into a slow song, surely planned out by Wally. "That wasn't funny, he might of taken you seriously.." She pouts.

His hands touch her hips. _Gentle, nice. _He sways, moving her with him.

Her arms crossed, she glares.

_running down corridors through automatic doors_

_got to get to you_

_got to see this through_

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him." He lowers his voice to a whisper, his breath tickles her ear. _Light, careful. Feels safe._ "He knows better than to go after another dude's girl."

"I'm not anyone's _girl_." She says bitterly.

They're so loose, so careful. _Don't rush._ They move together, not to the music, to each other.

His fingers glide over the curve of her hip, slips under her shirt caresses the small of her back. "I know that, you know that, he doesn't have to know that."

The sweetness of him drenches her in pure bliss, she lets her guard down. Her hands move to his shoulders. Looks down, unsure. Stops caring about Wally, confused.

_there's dry blood on your wrist your dry blood on my fingertip_

"This isn't really my type of music." He breaks the silence between them. Her eyes meet his, thanking him.

"Sorry." _For everything._

"It's fine." _I don't mind._

She moves closer. _Not enough. _Her head slides into the crook of his neck. _Better._ She relaxes, this is new for both of them. It's not the same. It's better.

His hand rubs up her back, the jacket covering her bathing suit is in the way, but he manages. Sighs, takes the chance to breathe her in. "You do smell like apples.."

She steps back, still intertwined. Both smile cheekily. _Blushes._ "Uhh, Thanks?"

"I.. like apples." He grins. She feels his hand leave her skin, touches her hair. "Lilly.."

"Yeah?" Her eyes stare into his, sees her reflection. How innocent she looks. He watches her, follows her lead and is amazed by her gentle blue eyes. _Moves closer._

_I see it in your eyesI see it in your eyes you'll be alright alright_

He kisses her, full on the mouth. They still move together, light and hard, smooth and rough. So simple, so confusing. Her eyes close, he watches her still. His fingers trace the outline of her face.

She's the first to stop. He talks on her lips, "That was my first kiss." She doesn't move, likes no space between them, so she nods. They sway with the ending lyrics of Athlete's _Wires. _They are together. _Simple, easy._

_first night of your life_

_curled up on your own_

_looking at you now you would never know._


End file.
